FNAF: Mike Stuffed
by GoldenHoopa
Summary: Mike gets stuffed on his fifth night on the job. But he has no recollection of this. What will happen next? Disclaimer: I don't own anything. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Stuffed!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, because if I did, there would be more FNAF sequels.**

Chapter 1

Mike's POV

It was my fifth night as a Security Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. I had both doors shut, with my cameras on Pirate Cove, Foxy standing outside.

It was 5:55 AM, with 20% power. _I can do this_ , I thought. Just then, a golden bear suit appeared in front of me. The doors opened, and Bonnie and Chica stepped inside. I heard laughing and footsteps, which meant Foxy and Freddy were on their way as well. Bonnie and Chica each grabbed an arm, and started dragging me to the Backstage room. I cried and screamed and punched, but they kept going. What are these guys made of? Titanium?

They positioned me in front of a blue cat suit, I realized this was _actually_ going to happen. Then, I felt excruciating pain all over. I felt my bones being crushed, my flesh being shredded, and my teeth and eyeballs popping out of their sockets. I felt my blood gushing out all over, and my final thought was: _I should have been a cashier_.

Bonnie's POV

 _Wow_ , I thought. _They put way too much red oil in these newer endoskeletons. Better clean it up_. "Hey guys," I said. They looked up. "I'll do clean up duty tonight, okay?" They exchanged looks, then Freddy said, "Okay Bonnie, tell us if he activates, okay?" "Okay." I said.

TIME SKIP (It is now Monday)

While I stood up on stage singing and playing my guitar, I saw a girl walk through the door. She talked to the manager, then left with a smile. _I wonder who these people are who do that. They always come in before midnight, and then there is a new endo there when we come and say hi. Maybe they put it there?_


	2. Night 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, because if I did, there would be more FNAF sequels.**

Chapter 2

Mike's POV

I slowly sat up in an unfamiliar room, hearing singing outside of it. I tried to leave, but my programming didn't allow me too. I punched the door, nearly broke some circuits, and sat down on the table again.

Hours passed, and eventually the singing stopped. My servos unlocked, and I left the room. Outside, I met a bunny leaving the stage. He looked surprised to see me. He quickly fiddled with some sort of camera on the wall, and said, "Hello, Candy." I recognized that name, and remembered his. "Whatcha doing, Bonnie?" He said, "Playing a game. Want to join?" "Sure," I said. "What are the rules?" He explained that there was an endoskeleton at the other end of the building. We had to get it into costume. He said it was unfair to have too many on the first night, so I had to wait in the back until night 2.

TIME SKIP

The next night, at about 3AM, I walked out of the room, and into the dining room. Then, I went into the East hall. After I went into the corner, I went into the blind spot. I saw the endoskeleton, I snuck in the room, and I screamed in it's face! It screamed high-pitched, and I grabbed it and brought it to the others. "I win! I win! What's the prize?" I said. Chica looked irritated. "You get to help the endo and get a head start tomorrow." She said. "Yay!" I said. Then I helped the endo into it's suit, and waited for it to activate.

 **Who do think the guard will be? ;)**

 **Candy: I think she's pretty in her [CENSORED BECAUSE IT'S A SPOILER] costume!**

 **Me: *sigh***

 **Candy: Remember to R &R!**


	3. Night 2

Chapter 3

Crystal **(The new night guard)** POV

"Uuuugh...My head…" I groaned as I sat up. I saw a cute-ish looking blue cat sitting next to me. "Oh...Uh...Hi Cindy." He said. He sounded flustered, like he was surprised that I was awake. "Who...who are you?" I asked. "Candy." He said. He paused, then said: "You look cute when you're sleeping…" He sounded embarrassed, like...something. Then I heard a clock chime 12 AM. Instantly, Candy's eyes turned black with white pupils, and he walked out of the room. How rude! Then, when I tried to follow him, to give him a piece of my mind, my servos locked up and I could only think: _What's happening_?

Foxy POV

I scowled as I watched the new guy move in on the endo. Why is _he_ so good at it? Why does _he_ get to go down both halls? I shut off my camera, and walked to the back to clear my head.

I saw a pretty pink cat trying to leave the room _Aah_. She can't come until tomorrow, can she? Well, I might have to just…" _Ding, Dong ,Ding, Dong_ …" My eyes widened " _Noooooooo_!" I internally screamed as my programming forced me to go to my cove. I'll have to wait till tomorrow, then.

Candy POV

Dang it! I didn't catch it! Oh well. There's always tomorrow, I guess. I went into the dining room, and Bonnie and Chica showed me a card game where they used the cards that the endos carry. **(A/N Driver's Licenses, IDs, etc.)** I already had one, and they showed me how to play. It took a bit to learn, but I did it, after a while.

TIME SKIP

When I went into the back room, Cindy slapped me. "What did you do that for?!" I said angrily. She said, "For just walking out of the room!" "Oh. Sorry." "You better be." There was a pause, then she said: "Did you mean it?" "Mean what?" I asked. "That I was cute when I was sleeping." "Oh." I was sure that if I could actually blush, I would be now! "I-Uh-...Yeah." I stammered. She smiled. "You're kinda cute too." She said. Then I don't know what happened, our faces got closer to each other… closer… then our lips met. It was wonderful. Little did I know there were two glowing, hateful eyes watching us.

 **Me: Who Should it be? Freddy or Foxy?**

 **Candy: Remember, he's not updating 'til he gets 5+ reviews!**

 **Cindy: I love you!**

 ***starts smooching***

 **Literally Everyone Else: GET A ROOM!**


	4. Night 2 again?

Chapter 4

Unknown POV

As I watched the two cats kiss each other, I wished it could be me and my lover. Those cats don't deserve to live if I can't live with Mari! I just wish I could… _wait_. Old Candy! He likes Cindy, I think we can make business…

Freddy POV

Tonight, the guard is surprisingly quick and he knows how it works. He even muted the phone! Something was wrong. I recognize his face from somewhere… Maybe the old pizzeria… Yes, I remember him. He wore a pink mustache and liked to record his job with a camera. He also wears flannel… hmmm… what was his name… Oh yeah! Markiplier! **(A/N: XD)** I snuck in and nearly got him, but it turned to six… maybe he is… "the one".

Marionette POV **(A/N: Marionette is a girl.)**

I couldn't wake up. I was just so sleepy… and the music sounded nice… I drifted back into a deep slumber as I remembered how Markiplier looked when I saw him last…

 **Cliffy! Also, I changed it a little from the last one. It's not Freddy or Foxy! Hahahaha FOOLED YOU! Well, it is April Fools Day tomorrow...**


End file.
